


Guarded

by NellDaie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard, Car Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellDaie/pseuds/NellDaie
Summary: This is a one- shot between Vanderwood and Jumin's daughter who will be named Sujin in this. I realize there would be a huge age difference between them, but she is of age in this story, so nothing weird like that. To be exact, Vanderwood= 43 and Sujin= 20.Vanderwood has been Sujin's bodyguard for 3 years. When her carefully constructed public mask falls apart in the worst place, he's there to save her from the embarrassment.





	Guarded

She was always so calm and collected. She was almost emotionless, and Vanderwood was slightly freaked out about that when he first started working for the Han estate. He had reconnected with his old agency partner after the funds he saved up didn't seem to last as long as he was hoping. Luckily, Seven knew someone who was hiring. Unluckily, that someone was Jumin Han and the job was guarding his precious little girl. Which wouldn't have been so bad if she truly was emotionless. Sujin Han, however, was more venomously corrosive than the inside of a Gila Monster's mouth. In public, she was the perfect daughter of the large conglomerate- almost idol status with blazing blue eyes she got from her mother and midnight black hair she got from her father. When they were alone, though...

"Vandy, give me some hand wipes. That guy shook my hand way too long. It's gross."

"Vandy, did you see that woman with the big fake boobs? Keep her away from me next time. She grosses me out."

"Vandy, I'm thirsty, go in and get me a drink."

Yes, his job in name was bodyguard, but he realized that it was also maid. Again. He was a freakin' maid. He realized at some point, though, after a year of "guarding" her, Sujin had a major character flaw. She could never say what she wanted, so she could only really be friends with the only person that had an NDA- which was him. But by keeping her thoughts and feelings in so much, whenever she DID say something to him, it always came out in the worst way. 

"Vandy, give me some hand wipes. That guy shook my hand way too long. It's gross."- that guy had horribly sweaty hands, sure, but Sujin recognized him as 1) The creepy guy that always made advances towards her that made her horribly uncomfortable and 2) The son of a major business partner with C&R. She swallowed how uncomfortable she felt and acted cordial with him (though Vanderwood had no doubt she would fight tooth and nail if he ever tried to actually do anything). 

"Vandy, did you see that woman with the big fake boobs? Keep her away from me next time. She grosses me out."- This woman had mistaken Jumin as the  _former_ chairman and continued to make advances on him. Her tactic had changed slightly into trying to get in the good graces on Sujin in hopes of getting some dirt on her mother. As an actress, the woman would be at many events held by C &R and it's partners, so until her fame train derailed, Sujin's course of action was to avoid her at all costs. 

"Vandy, I'm thirsty, go in and get me a drink."- Okay, she really was thirsty. And her almost idol status made it a nightmare for her to go into any place without a dozen pictures being snapped. 

He slipped quickly into the car and handed her the drink. She looked at it and cautiously eyed the cutesy pink label. "Strawberry milk? What are you, my stalker?"

Vanderwood rolled his eyes. "You're welcome, you terminally tsundere little shit." She laughed, gulping down the drink that Vanderwood knew was her absolute favorite. He watched her for a moment as her throat jumped each time she drank. She really was beautiful. She had pale, almost iridescent skin, that made a stunning contrast to her dark hair and long, dark eyelashes. He understood why so many magazines wanted her as a cover model. Though, now that she was 20, the offers had dwindled somewhat. She had lost that girly charm and looked entirely like a sophisticated woman now. 

Well, not NOW because she was devouring strawberry milk like a middle schooler hoping to grow boobs. But usually, she was the image of maturity and grace- something taught to her very well by her parents. He loosened his tie slightly, relaxing a bit in the back of the Mercedes. He watched Driver Kim carefully maeuver the roads through the tinted glass that separated the two halves of the car. When he looked back, Sujin was staring at him, startling him slightly. 

"What's on your mind, Vandy?" She asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What do you mean? Also, I told you not to call me Vandy. I'm not some cartoon character."

"I dunno. You seem to know a lot about me. But I've never learned anything about you...except what my dad has said."

"What has your dad said about me?"

"That you used to have a really dangerous job. That you're softer now but you can still kill someone if you need to. Which means you've killed people before, right?" She asked. She was so innocent in that way. Sujin knew about ulterior motives and strategies used in personal and business life, but she didn't know the really dark places. 

"Well, that's a big assumption to make. Don't worry about me. My job is to know about you. That's why I know anything." He thought something flashed in her eye for a moment, but it was gone, and replaced with that same glassy stare.

"Ah, right. My apologies if I seemed rude." She was never so formal with him when they were alone together. But he brushed it off. He knew that she had some..guy she was seeing (though luckily the media hadn't figured it out yet). Maybe they had a fight or something. Or maybe he hurt her feelings. He quickly brushed that thought away. He could kind of be her friend, sure, but in the end he didn't think she saw him as anything more than a tool. Which was good, because that's what he was best at.

A couple of months passed since Sujin had tried to talk to Vanderwood, and her demeanor softened a bit, but she remained rather formal with him. He was thinking about if he should bring it up when he was walking through the corridors of C&R to fetch her. She usually met the car at the entrance, but she was strangely absent today. He found her crouched outside an office. 

"I mean, she's sweet, but this other chick is fucking FINE." 

"Dude, aren't you dating the director's daughter? You should be more careful..."

"Nah, it's fine. She doesn't give a shit about anything. We had sex a couple of times, but it was like banging a dead body. She's so lifeless."

"Bummer..."

Vanderwood turned to ask Sujin why she was listening to this when his words died in his throat. She had tears. ACTUAL TEARS were falling in steady rhythm down her cheeks. So...THIS was the guy she had been seeing...they both heard footsteps and her panicked, red face looked at him. Her wide blue eyes were begging him to do something. The door handle turned and Vanderwood acted quickly. 

He ripped his suit jacket off and covered the small woman in it, making sure to hide her face. He picked her up gingerly and cradled her in him arms. The two men stared at the scene. "Ms. Han is very sick. It seems she has a very serious strain of Mono. I would hate to be anyone that kissed her in the last...2 months." He felt a bit happy to see the panicky look on the shitbag's face before he hurried to the safety of the car. Driver Kim opened the backdoor quickly and hurried to the driver's seat, asking if he needed to take them anywhere else  before rolling the privacy partition up. Vanderwood sat next to Sujin, feeling horribly underdressed in his short sleeve button-up.

She peered from under his coat and noticed the menagerie of scars that were always covered. "In the 3 years that I've known you, I never knew you had so many scars..." she mumbled. He plucked the thick fabric off her head and used it to wipe a stray tear. Her cheeks were such a bright red as she looked away. 

"Did you really...you know...with that asshole?" He asked cautiously. She nodded.

"But he was right. I didn't feel anything. I don't even like him."

"Then why would you..." Her cheeks were heating up even more.

"Because, the person I...actually like...doesn't want anything to do with me. So I just thought that I could make myself like someone that's more logical." 

"Some things aren't...logical like that. Besides, who is this guy?" He asked, curious. She gripped his jacket and peered at him, her eyes begging him not to make her say it out loud. And then he realized.

"O-oh..." He said, feeling his own blush starting. "You know I'm like...twice your age. And your bodyguard so...it would be highly inappropriate..."

"I know." She answered, "I know. But you're the only person I can be comfortable with. Please, I don't care if I'm rejected, but...let me feel something." Before he could ask what she meant, she had hiked up her skirt and placed herself on his lap. Now, he was seriously blushing. He tried to stammer about how bad this was and how she should treasure herself more but...

He scanned her face. It was desperate. She really had held back so much of what she wanted to do or feel in order to fit into the mold that society expected her to fill. He wanted her to feel something, too. Something besides anger or annoyance. Maybe he could show her what it's like to have someone treasure you- even if they've seen your wicked parts. Ironic of him to think that, when he had shown her so little of himself. But fine. He could show her this part.

Instead of pushing her off, he gripped her tightly and crashed his lips to hers. They parted eagerly and her tongue played with his. He realized that he was feeling as urgent as she was. He couldn't even remember the last time he had sex. They broke their kiss and he placed feathery, lightning- fast kisses on her neck and reveled in the fresh floral scent of her perfume. His left hand traveled up to unbutton her shirt, exposing her collar bone. She was flushed everywhere in the wake of his relentless kisses. 

Soon, her prim and proper work attire was discarded on the floor. She looked out of the car window and made a quick call to Driver Kim in the front. She used her best professional tone to tell him she was reviewing some documents and he needed to drive until she told him she was ready to go back home. She hung up, biting her lip as Vanderwood dipped his head to tongue her nipple. He usually had his hair in a ponytail, and she untied it, running her fingers through it. She had imagined what it would be like so many times, but nothing compared to the lush silkiness of the real thing.

She had also imagined what every other part of him looked like so many times. He unbottoned his shirt and pants. When his girth sprang free, she had the same thought- nothing compared to this. The scars weren't centralized to his arms. He had them everywhere and she felt the tingle of excitement in her belly. She traced them with her fingers and watched his nipples peak in anticipation as she grazed over them. She smirked and looked at him, admiring his parted lips and breathy sighs. 

"So, are you sensitive..." She whispered, bringing her mouth to his ear, " _here?_ " She whispered, tweaking the small bud between her thumb and forefinger. He hissed, and licked his thumb quickly before rubbing her nipple with it. 

"No more than you are." He smirked back, delighting in the tiny squeak she gave out. He pushed back who she was and made a vow to find out all of the little sounds she could make. But a part of him was impatient, and she had noticed. Her hand gripped it, and he let out a low growl as she stroked it reverently. She spit on her hand for lubrication, and the sharp sound made his cock jump. She noticed, and spit directly on his throbbing manhood, loving the streams of curse words he was muttering under his breath. She stroked him languidly, just watching his face contort and loving every second of it. 

It seemed like something in him stirred, and he stopped her hand, gritting his teeth. He adjusted her on his lap- the only barrier between them was her panties. "No fair- you didn't get naked, Vandy." She purred. Had she ever sounded seductive before? He panted, trying to keep control of himself but wanting nothing more than to pound into her until she couldn't think of anything but his dick inside her. She pulled off her panties, but obstinately held her core just above his manhood. Her lips were once again on his ear whispering, "Tell me you'll get naked for me next time." 

"There won't be a next time." He groaned, trying desperately to keep his career safe.

"Oh really?" She pouted, pulled herself away from him. He felt like he would die if he didn't fuck her. At this point he would put a wig on Driver Kim and fuck him if he had to. The pressure was building up and he also felt desperately close to having an accidental release. 

"Goddammit. FINE!" He said, a little louder than he intended. Career be damned, he couldn't say no to this woman. She smiled and lowered herself onto him. It felt like his cock entered heaven. A warm, moist, tight heaven. He gripped a breast in one hand and used the other one to play with her clit. Her juices were absolutely smothering him so he had more than enough lubrication. He felt her tighten and he couldn't control himself anymore. Before he even had a chance to warn her, he came, gripping her hips and burying himself as deep as he could go. She moaned at the feeling of being filled up, but continued on her own, desperately seeking release. 

He kissed her tits and gripped her ass. His tongue left a hot trail from her chest to her neck. She tightened up even more. He felt himself getting close again. It really had been a long time. She almost screamed as she came and he came again with her. She gripped his hair painfully and pulled her to her mouth, kissing him deeply while they both came down from their high. She stared into his amber eyes, and cherished the connection between them. 

They both dressed- mostly her, Vanderwood just had to button up a few things- and she called Driver Kim to tell him to bring them home. She smiled at Vanderwood. "Don't forget your promise, Vandy." He brought her delicate hand to his mouth and sucked on a finger briefly. His tongue licked it before he answered.

"Oh I won't, ma'am."


End file.
